


What if we flee - The devil's eyes - Digital Art

by bjorn_ironside



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Falling In Love, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjorn_ironside/pseuds/bjorn_ironside
Summary: An amazing piece of art, created as an inspiration to my story "The devil's eyes".
Relationships: Heahmund & Ivar (Vikings), Heahmund/Ivar (Vikings)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	What if we flee - The devil's eyes - Digital Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maru_gin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maru_gin/gifts).



This incredibly beautiful work of art was made by a very lovely girl from Russia! I thought it was so, so wonderful and I still can't believe that she made it inspired by "The devil's eyes" ... I think the details are really breathtaking and it was such a nice experience to share this! I gave her the link to my story, and she sent me this beautiful picture ... How nice that even worldwide creativity connects! <3 It means a lot to me, which is why I created an own post for it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! If you like, take a look at her Instagram page! (maru_gin_art). She has such incredibly beautiful pictures there that she all drew on her own, I can't believe how someone can create something so amazing.

Thank you very much for this!

[ ](https://ibb.co/tqFVm6X)


End file.
